


Saccharine Hunger

by imnotrevealingmyname



Series: Fruity Little Bites Of Salaciousness [7]
Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Breasts, Dom Loki (Marvel), F/M, Food, Food Kink, Food Porn, Food Sex, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Fruit, How Do I Tag, I Blame Tumblr, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipples, POV Loki (Marvel), What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28263498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotrevealingmyname/pseuds/imnotrevealingmyname
Summary: Guess what time it is? That's right, it's sexy froot time with Loki ft. raspberries!----For the anon on Tumblr who had the ingenuous idea of raspberry nipple-caps.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Loki x Reader
Series: Fruity Little Bites Of Salaciousness [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061696
Comments: 7
Kudos: 40





	Saccharine Hunger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lehuka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lehuka/gifts).



Loki's blood rushed south as he sat back to admire his handiwork.

You squirmed beneath him, but he held you still with a single hand splayed over your abdomen.

"Shh, love. I'd like to feast my eyes before I devour this sweet offering, pet."

A little cream dripped off your breast to the bed, trickling down in a very alluring manner.

Your fists were clenched, and you were absently trying to rub yourself against his groin.

_ Good. _

Bending over you, he let his tongue follow the path of the cold cream around and around your breast in a spiral, stopping right before reaching your nipple.

You made a small sound.

His lips wrapped around the raspberry, plucking it off of your breast, teeth grazing your tender skin lightly. Your hips bucked.

Berry still in mouth, Loki suckled you in an erotic haze, swiping his tongue across your nipple, until the cream was gone and the nipple was raw, gleaming with arousal and saliva.

Your chest heaved, and you quivered as he eyed your other breast with intent.

"Luckily for you, I can't wait to devour you, pet."

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Comments and kudos are a fic writer's gold.


End file.
